


On the Right Side of Rock Bottom

by kurousagi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst for Pain, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff for Bandaids, Getting Back Together, How Do I Tag, Idiot Squad Roll-Out, M/M, Multi, Post-Break Up, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurousagi/pseuds/kurousagi
Summary: Deuce pointedly ignored the way he shuffled out of the sleek apartment, taking a tumble on loafers that were twice Riddle's size that were haphazardly thrown at the entry way he missed the first time coming in. When he made it into his truck, he plopped the stack of white envelopes on the passenger seat, Ace's invite sitting pretty at the top once more as if mocking him for his decision. A groan escapes him as he leans forward, pressing his forehead on the top of the wheel in a sign of defeat. A question lingered at the back of his mind, loudly and unanswered.Why?Or the Deuce/Ace fic where break-ups are messy, and make-ups are messier (but worth it).
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Epel Felmier/Jack Howl, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 31
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSeafoodMafioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeafoodMafioso/gifts), [vosien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/gifts).



> Warning: Creative liberties were taken in crafting the world and life after high school, at best treat these as one massive headcanon and enjoy /o/ Beware of switching of tenses my brain incapacity to fix them.
> 
> Song/s: Wasted Summer by teamwork, Loote, John K / Nobody Likes Moving On by Shy Martin

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon in mid-May, when the leaves have finally changed to welcome the full presence of spring. It was the perfect weather for tea and treats, one that has been ingrained into Deuce's very being in his time at Night Raven. While he no longer had any obligations to follow the 845 (or was it 846? 840?) rules his dorm had imposed on him in all his time as a student, some habits didn't die, or died hard. Regardless, staring at the orange liquid sitting in a ceramic cup untouched, he wonders how his teenage years have caught up to him without his notice. 

Across the twenty-three year old was his former dorm head, and source of many sufferings in the past. Of course, Riddle had mellowed out with age and time, his baby features have firmed and sharpened, giving him a mature air of an accomplished adult. Deuce had always thought the red head held an air of dignity with his presence... when he wasn't screaming so hard his face matched the bright shade of his locks. His outfit was a crisp suit, with a seafoam necktie pressed and straightened. It was very professional, though the turtleneck underneath brought forth unspoken questions. Perhaps it was still chilly this time of month but he hasn't really paid attention given he was always warm. 

Still, he wasn't expecting to spend his day off in the company of Heartslabyul's most fearsome dorm head to date. Even if he no longer had the same power over him, Deuce couldn't help but fidget. He wondered if his bangs weren't breaking some unspoken rule about neatness. He wondered if his postured was a straight 90 degrees. He wondered if he should drink first or let Riddle drink first, or was there a rule when it came to eating first before drinking?

"Tea is best consumed hot, Deuce." There is a laugh hidden in the tone as turquoise eyes snap up in time to see a smile obscured behind white ceramic. Stiffly, he nods as he hooks his index finger around the arm of the cup, thumb nestled gently on top to keep it steady as he brings the rim up to his lips, tasting the sweetness of honeysuckle and roses. It was the perfect temperature for consumption, though expecting anything less but perfection from Riddle was like expecting him to break the law. Given his current occupation as a defense attorney, it would be nigh impossible to commit such atrocities. 

So, what was he doing sipping tea and admiring the weather in Riddle Roseheart's own dining room one might ask. Well, it started with a phone call from another senior and one he'd been seeing regularly due to the nature of his job. The delivery business had been booming, especially when he'd partnered up with Epel's apple farm back in his village and all sorts of confectionery or baking business came knocking for the reddest and freshest of said fruit. It had been Jack's idea, and one thing led to another and he somehow landed a sizable job heading such shipments and deliveries.

One of those baking shops was run by the Clover family. A regular by this point, and a sight for sore eyes to Deuce. After graduation, everyone in his friend circle drifted, especially with Yuu who was keeping the gang together no longer present. While Jack had settled with Epel to run the farms, Sebek had done whatever he had wanted in service to the crown prince Malleus back in the Land of Thorns. Meanwhile Ace...

Ace traveled.

The thought of the trickster of hearts brought a frown to an otherwise blank face and emotions Deuce had long since acknowledged and buried in favor of concentrating on the now. Thinking about Ace just... made him all sorts of messed up. Anger, frustration, loneliness... tied away and out of sight like the box of things he'd left at their- his apartment. 

"Is the tea not to your liking, Deuce? You've been glaring at it so hard, I'm afraid it might evaporate." Riddle's voice brings him out of his musings and once more he realizes he's not alone. An apology hurriedly spills forth but the red head across him simply shakes his head, unbothered by the shifting array of emotions he seemed to subconsciously display. 

"Dorm head- ah." One of the few habits that simply would never leave comes out in full swing, and his cheeks are colored almost as charmingly as the strawberry on the tart nestled beside his tea cup, untouched and uneaten. "Riddle. Trey-senpai-" Damn it, he can already hear the baker chide him for such formalities. "-he asked me to pay you a visit in regards to some form of invitation. A reunion of sorts?" 

Riddle nodded, letting a short hum of agreement before shuffling through a suitcase Deuce couldn't see from where he sat. The sound of papers rifling through was oddly calming as several cream colored envelopes were placed in a neat stack, away from the food and drinks. The top envelop had a red wax emblazoned with a rose seal.

"Pardon the rather old-fashioned invitations, Cater had complained already how I could have used an internet platform but I prefer old-fashioned letter writing. It gives me an excuse to use my wax seals." Honestly, Deuce couldn't picture the tyrannical dorm head spouting witty jokes as casual as conversation, and yet here he was at the end of several. 

"Dorm head." Deuce winces but Riddle looks at him unfazed. It was like he'd accepted that ingrained title and it would be more bothersome to correct it every time someone messed up. "If you don't... mind me saying but you've..." Now, what was a polite way of saying "gotten the stick out of your ass" and meaning it?

"Mellowed out?" Riddle supplies with a chuckle, leaning back against his chair and taking another sip from what was a lukewarm cup of tea now. "I suppose I have. Freedom is rather... sweet, if I do say, and I've had help. A pesky individual who wouldn't leave me alone had granted me another perspective on life, and the way I've approached things." Sapphire eyes stare fondly at the orange liquid, but Deuce can tell that fondness wasn't directed at the drink. "However that's a secret between you and I. He wouldn't let it go if I said that to his face." 

"I see..." Deuce nodded. Riddle had changed because someone had been there to see that change. He should thank whoever that person was, if the once lonely queen could wear such a tender expression. "That must be nice."

Riddle gives him an odd look, a borderline between observation and wanting to say something but refusing. Deuce didn't know why his comment elicited such a reaction, but now self-conscious and unsure, he picks up the envelopes to switch the topic back. "So, you want me to deliver these to the other Night Raven students of Heartslabyul I've been in contact with?" 

"Yes, as you very well know I'm not very... close to your year level, considering my... less than ideal strict rule abiding back then." Riddle tries to tiptoe around the issue, and Deuce respects him enough to let it slide. It has been years since his Night Raven School days, but some people can bear grudges and scorn for decades or even to their death bed. He shifts through the names written in cursive calligraphy, probably more of Riddle's handiwork. Most of these names were familiar. He himself didn't actively reach out to his roommates and classmates of three years, but social media was something he did know how to use at the very least. A few messages and calls shouldn't be hard, and it might be nice to meet-up with some fellow track members to talk about the good old days. He's reminiscing until a name slaps him hard with its three letters and the tail of the capital 'a' snug underneath its 'c and 'e'. 

"I... don't know where Ace is." The admission is soft, and strained and Riddle has had enough experiences with clients to know that the mention of the man is a sore spot with that tone. 

"My apologies. Cater told me you two were dating so I assumed it'd be easier..." An awkward silence settles as Deuce tries to collect his thoughts and himself. 

"We broke up." The admission comes out calmly, though he was anything but calm as he remembered the night Ace had walked out on them- on him. Words were flung around like sharp objects as he remembered vividly the topic that had spurned the two into an argument. Ace wanted to see the world, feeling like his youth had been slipping away, settling down when he didn't want to and wondering if he was missing out. Deuce wanted to ask so badly if the price of Ace's freedom was worth his broken heart, but all he could remember yelling through a blurred vision and a flying fist was for him to leave if he so badly wanted to. 

And he did.

Deuce cleared his throat, shuffling the invitations so his hands could have something to do. "We broke up two months ago and haven't spoken since but I might know someone who can get this to him." 

"You don't have to." The rushed response paired with a frown and pinched expression warmed Deuce's heart by a fraction. Concern was a nice look on Riddle, when it wasn't about his failing grades or if he'd graduate on time even when he wasn't there to look after the dorm. "I can take that invite off your hands." 

It was an out. A very, very easy out. One Deuce knew he should have taken given the state he was in at even so much as a mention of the man, but stubbornness ran both ways and he was entrusted with a task by someone he'd respected for quite some time. Perhaps there was a complication of pride mixed in with his decision. A silent "look how much better I am now without you" pettiness bleeding through if he'd meet with Ace again. It covered the overarching reason that whispered _"look what you left behind"_ that he pointedly ignored out of pure spite.

"No, it's fine. I got this Riddle-senpai." Said senior frowned, too focused on the issue to celebrate in the sudden shift in being addressed. "If that's all, I'd better go." The sun was still high in the sky as far as the pair was aware of, but for some reason Deuce was suddenly tired and wanted to curl up on his side of the bed and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. "Thank you for the tea, it was good, and I hope you enjoy Trey-senpai's tarts." 

Deuce pointedly ignored the way he shuffled out of the sleek apartment, taking a tumble on loafers that were twice Riddle's size that were haphazardly thrown at the entry way he missed the first time coming in. When he made it into his truck, he plopped the stack of white envelopes on the passenger seat, Ace's invite sitting pretty at the top once more as if mocking him for his decision. A groan escapes him as he leans forward, pressing his forehead on the top of the wheel in a sign of defeat. A question lingered at the back of his mind loudly and unanswered.

_**Why?** _

* * *

_Sneaking out of the Heartslabyul dorm wasn't anything new for the duo. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse, whether or not the third year in charge of doing rounds would catch them or would they, the mischievous first years, slip out unseen and slip back in with no one the wiser. It was a thrilling game, one Deuce and Ace partook biweekly for the sport rather than anything else. Yuu, on occasion, had welcomed them into Ramshackle if it wasn't too late, and they'd play cards and talk about the day's events before bullying Grimm into a sleepy daze of contentment and mockery._

_It was on this particular night, so close to the end of the school year, that felt different. Maybe it was the stars, or the quiet, or the fact that Deuce had caught wind of some guy confessing to Ace a couple of days ago and being shot down... rather rudely. It was gruesome, the sneer and the outright rejection made the poor guy weep as Grimm phrased it and normally Deuce would have just brushed it under the rug as typical Ace behavior._

_But the confession itself stuck. There was this sticky feeling in his chest he couldn't get rid of and the more he tried to ignore it, the worse it got. In the afternoon, he'd gone to the nurse's to try and see if he was sick. Unfortunately, a once over showed he was the picture of health and perhaps his ailments didn't lie on physical stress._

_He consulted the Single Brain Cell Squad that consisted of himself, Ace, Yuu, Jack, Epel and Sebek... without Ace. He went off for Basketball practice that day, one he was grateful for considering the topic involved him in the first place._

_Spilling this piece of information to the rest of the squad, he was given varying looks as to what could be the source of his duress. Yuu and Jack in particular traded looks as if saying "should I tell him or should you?" and he was left at the mercy of his friends for a verdict. Eventually, Epel took it upon himself to help the poor guy out._

_"I think you didn't like the fact someone had confessed to Ace because you have feelings for him." Sebek nodded in agreement at this startling discovery._

_"Yes, defending one's important person's chastity is every duty we must uphold."_

_"That's not exactly why Sebek, but you're on the right track." Yuu shook his head before fixing a leveled stare at Deuce. He was suddenly aware that he was the only one sitting on this side of the table and suddenly felt very alone._

_"Feelings?" Deuce dreaded to venture, though he wasn't clueless despite popular belief. Crushes, love, having 'feelings' for someone were reserved for people who wanted romance in their life, he just never really thought he'd be at the projecting part of that spectrum. Especially for his best friend. Nay, because it was his best friend he was having these feelings for._

_"You like Ace." Jack decided to be direct. "Although honestly, it's taken a while for you to notice given everyone else already knows."_

_It felt like the ground had disappeared when his heart pummeled. Everyone? EVERYONE? He was just discovering this part of himself right now and apparently **everyone** knew?_

_"Everyone except Ace!" Epel helpfully supplied realizing that Deuce was panicking internally despite his resting bitch face. A groan escaped him as his face rested on the table to hide his growing embarrassment. He wondered if his face mirrored the color of strawberries at the growing blush and realization crashing into one emotional blur._

_"There, there." Yuu cooed, patting his blue hair in a sign of comfort. "As questionable as your choices are, no one's surprised by it." Honestly, it didn't sound so much as comfort as pity. "Now that you've realized your feelings though, what are you going to do about it?"_

_The question was left unanswered when the squad dispersed and Deuce was left to his own devices. Unanswered even as late afternoon turned to night, and night turned to almost midnight and he found himself looking down hallways and making quiet gestures to his recently discovered object of affection as they hastily and quietly took some treats out of the dorm kitchen and jumped out of the dorm mirror into school grounds._

_The grass underneath his back and forearms was cold and ticklish, a familiar feeling that accompanied gazing at the stars above. Deuce relished in comfort, glad that some things remained the same despite the sudden shift in dynamic on his feelings. Ace had been greedily devouring a cookie beside him while he was lost in his thoughts, wondering what he should do now that he was aware that the sticky feeling was the ill-advised crush people seem to be catching from time to time._

_"Hey, I'm gonna eat your share if you don't hurry." The warning was but a formality. Deuce already knew Ace had taken two cookies more than their agreed split, but he didn't mind when, with the help of the glowing lamps and moonlight, the satisfied look on his face was a reward in itself._

_God, that sounded gross and sappy, and he hated how true it felt._

_"Hypothetically." Deuce decided to start, catching the attention of the cookie thief in his midst._

_"I didn't realize you knew that word." Ace teased, but he turned to look at him with his full attention, interested in what he had to say and he had to wipe to scowl off of his face at the jab at his lack of vocabulary._

_"Hypothetically." He repeated, clearing his throat. He focused his gaze at the sky to avoid looking at the orange haired chipmunk with cookie crumbs on the side of his mouth. "If a best friend confesses to another best friend that he likes him, what are the odds of said best friend returning first best friend's feelings?"_

_The silence that came after was palpable. Deuce could feel himself sweat, and he was so, so glad he was lying down or he'd have fallen over from sheer embarrassment. He didn't want to look at Ace and kept staring up at the stars, waiting for any kind of response. A laugh, scoff, or something sarcastic would do honestly, because that meant Ace didn't know what he really meant._

_Instead, his view was obscured by a smirking face, the kind of smirk Deuce liked where the left corner of Ace's lip quirked just a bit higher than normal, as if a nefarious plot was waiting to unfold._

_"I think, said best friend has a pretty high chance that his confession will be reciprocated, so he should hurry up and do it already." Those weren't the words Deuce was expecting, yet the sudden rush of euphoria singing in his veins at the roundabout acceptance was all he needed. Turquoise eyes train at the crumbs still at the corner of the mouth and he lifts a hand from behind his head to thumb it off. Ace doesn't move away at the gesture, his own red trained loyally at his face._

_"Hey, Ace, do you want go out with me?" His question comes out breathy and hopeful and he hates it but loves it. The smirk turns into a face splitting grin and Deuce knows right there and then that he's in too deep._

_"Thought you'd never ask."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it all the way to the bottom. Hopefully nothing was too ooc considering these are time skipped characters and you all enjoyed yourselves with the little read. Hope you have a great day or night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He talked big about finding himself on this journey, and the only thing he learned was that he was an idiot, and honestly, he already knew that about himself hands down. Now he's stuck in some shady establishment, a job he was good at only because he was skilled with his hands in the first place and realizing he wanted to go back to halcyon days of waking up beside someone. Particularly, an ex-delinquent who was clumsy and earnest and had the cutest expression when he puffed his cheeks and scrunched his nose when challenged or-
> 
> "OW!"
> 
> Blinking his gaze back into focus, the source of his now aching forehead stood tall, almost looming, in a three-piece suit and a blood red bow tie contrasting the surprisingly pristine white shirt underneath. A heart pin sits snugly on his breast pocket, the golden chain keeping it secure and dangling, as if trying to make a statement. The mismatched pair of eyes greet him along with a smile wide and full of teeth, razor sharp and on full display, as if the person was amused at his misfortune and pain. 
> 
> Knowing Floyd, Ace didn't doubt it considering he had been the one to flick his forehead in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creative liberties were taken in crafting the world and life after high school, at best treat these as one massive headcanon and enjoy /o/ 
> 
> Dedicated especially to SeafoodMafia for not getting Floyd, and suffering with me as vosien got BOTH OUR BOYS IN A SINGLE PULL SESSION. I hope everyone pulling for Deuce is blessed, as he did not bless me. ; w ; 7 I did adopt a lost Scarabian child though.
> 
> Songs: Crazier Things by Chelsea Cutler and Noah Kahan / Mean It by Lauv and Lany

The low lighting and jazz background gave Ace time to be alone with his thoughts, not much of a luxury but a welcome reprieve from the high society he definitely did not blend in. His hands moved like clockwork, wiping down glasses after they've been thoroughly rinsed, organizing the many bottles and taps to prepare for the next patron should one arrive despite the lateness, cleaning up whatever tips were left after a pleasant albeit false conversation to pass the time. 

Most nights, his thoughts followed the same pattern of regret and self-loathing, and misery was his unfaltering companion throughout each process. It always started the same. He wakes up one day to a pale ceiling with glow in the dark star stickers he bought as a joke in cold sweat, the bitter question that started this whole mess in the first place his first coherent thoughts.

_What was he doing with his life?_

Now normally, Ace wasn't the kind of guy who had an existential crisis out of the blue although bouts of self-doubt were common in the little cracks of his usual facade. The thought was honestly a spur of the moment, but it left him completely shaken even as the warm body beside him rolled over and slung a heavy arm around his torso, as if sensing his discomfort and quiet panic. Rustic eyes shift to the sleeping face of his bed mate, and the mocking voices are quieted if only for a moment and the rate of his heart stabilizes with measured breaths.

Then the memory shifts, and he's sitting near the shoe racks, a heavy backpack and a modest suitcase surround him as he waits for the door to open and for Deuce to come through. He's rehearsed what he needed to say multiple times, and the words that play in his head don't get any better with each recitation. He can already picture the kind of expression the guy was going to give, and a part of him doesn't want to be the one who brings it out, but he needs to-

Now that he thought about after the months apart... _did he need to?_

"Crab-kun~"

And then all he can remember is yelling. Yelling and screaming and things being thrown, and although the vase that barely misses him should have been the thing that hurt the most, it's the turquoise eyes dark with betrayal and hurt that do. Whatever he wanted to say is lost in translations when feelings were taken into account because feelings have and always been a hard thing for him. _Of course he didn't want to hurt Deuce, but this was something he had to do._

He scrambles for his things because the lump in his throat stops whatever nonsense he'd been spouting because it was turning into a blame game _("If you really want to leave then leave!" "If you're so damn eager to see me gone then fine!")_ and Ace was nothing if the master of placing blame and he was losing his nerve and he knew he was going to regret it so much if he didn't go through with it. He's already committed and running had always been one of his strong suits-

_"Crab-kun~"_

Then it's a month later in his soul searching and he's absolutely miserable. The world as it turns out isn't as grand as he thought it had been. While the places he'd been to have been gorgeous in their own right, there was a distinct lack of companionship to share. He never realized just how lucky he had been having three people (well, two people and a talking cat) he could share his laughter and his failures with. He didn't realize that having someone like Deuce by his side had been a blessing he should have cherished. For all the stupid and foolish antics they had in the past, they were memories he treasured more than these empty snapshots of the skies of Pyroxene, or the architecture of the Land of Thorns. 

He talked big about finding himself on this journey, and the only thing he learned was that he was an idiot, and honestly, he already knew that about himself without the life-altering realizations he was so keen on doing. Now he's stuck in some shady establishment (though the real leather and chandelier say otherwise) with a job he was good at only because he was skilled with his hands in the first place and realizing he wanted to go back to halcyon days of waking up beside someone. Particularly, an ex-delinquent who was clumsy and earnest and had the cutest expression when he puffed his cheeks and scrunched his nose when challenged or-

**"OW!"**

Blinking his gaze back into focus, the source of his now aching forehead stood tall, almost looming, in a three-piece suit and a blood red bow tie contrasting the surprisingly pristine white shirt underneath. A heart pin sits snugly on his breast pocket, the golden chain keeping it secure and dangling, as if trying to make a statement. The mismatched pair of eyes greet him along with a smile wide and full of teeth, razor sharp and on display, as if the person was amused at his misfortune and pain. 

Knowing Floyd, Ace didn't doubt it considering he had been the one to flick his forehead in the first place. 

"Ah, did I finally grab your attention, Crab-kun?" Floyd asked with a slight lilt of laughter, sliding into a seat on one of the stools at the lavish bar he was attending to. The eel mermaid's long limbs already covered most of the table that separated himself from the bartender, a small reminder of how big his senior was. An envious growth spurt, one Ace never had even if he'd grown over the years. Deuce on the other hand had grown quite large in their time together, possibly from all the heavy lifting he'd done in his job, and the morning training he never let up even after his running days in the track team. It was nice to be hugged by strong arms, comforting even and he couldn't believe he messed up so badly that-

"Hey, hey, hey. Crab-kun's going back to whatever fantasy world he lost himself in." The whining voice of his suddenly acquired companion kept Ace grounded and away from his creeping regrets as he cleared his throat to respond.

"Sorry, Floyd. Is there anything I can help you with?" Putting on his business voice, flashing a casual grin, Ace had pushed his feelings to the side for now. He had plenty of time to be vulnerable and lament back at his apartment later. 

Floyd, on the other hand, didn't seem satisfied with the sudden front, a frown already encompassing the large grin he'd sported not too long ago. "You were making funny faces and Jade told me to check up on you. I thought it was entertaining to keep watching though." There was a wistful sigh that followed, as if watching Ace stew in misery was like watching a fish flounder about. Strangely entertaining for predatory creatures like himself. 

"I... see. I'll be careful next time." Ace ran a hand through tussled locks, the gel that kept each hair in line losing its effects with how long the night had gone. He waited for the more troublesome of the twins to leave, now that he had finished what he was sent to do, but for some reason he stayed, watching with the same uncanny heterochromia eyes as if analyzing its prey with careful consideration before striking. 

"Is there something else you need?" Ace decided to prod. The lounge itself was nearing closing, so he wasn't surprised that Floyd had some free time on his hands now that he didn't need to cater to the VIP's that frequented the place. Since graduation, Azul had expanded his business venture into M Lounge, the spiritual successor of Mostro Lounge. A club where only the elite and influential had access. Invites were sent in golden envelopes and magical seals, and anyone who was anyone had to get in, or died trying. Frankly, Ace just thought it was like any other bar that sold expensive liquor and played gaudy jazz but the pay was good so he wasn't complaining. Honestly, it was a stroke of luck that such a place decided to open here in the Rose Kingdom after he came back. How they managed to circumvent most of the rules in regards to such establishment, however, was something he couldn't figure out, nor did he plan to. 

"Hmm~" Unfortunately, it seemed he wasn't going to get a straight answer for his question, so he was back to doing his own thing. 

It didn't take much time to pass, putting away the harder liquor in storage in the cabinets underneath and making sure the taps were shut, before an odd request caught his attention.

"Hey, can you do that card trick again. The one you did the other day with that one lady customer with the really bad make-up." Ace had to wrack his brain, trying to remember which customer the mermaid was referring to. While it wasn't something he did regularly, at times he did pull one of his many card tricks to entertain a patron. It also left sizable tips if he dazzled them enough, and it was especially fortuitous with women who were a little tipsy. 

"You know, smudged lipstick, goopy mascara. She looked like a drowned puppy." Floyd's tactless description did little to enlighten him, but he got the general idea. There was one trick he always did, so that was probably what he wanted.

"Alright, gimmie a sec." Wiping his hands dry with a dishcloth, he fetched his trusty deck from his back pocket. Popping the cards out of its faded case, the worn edges of each card showed years of use, an old trinket of forgotten days as his hands shuffle the deck in a slow and easy rhythm. He then spread the deck on the table in front of Floyd in a neat line, back facing up so its contents were a mystery.

"Alright, pick any card and don't show it to me." Ace never would have thought he'd be doing one of his tricks to what he almost believed was an underwater mafioso with how much the latter had a penchant for threatening to 'squeeze' you to death, but Floyd eagerly and almost childishly ran a long finger across each card, before settling with the one at the end of the train. Two shades of yellow looked from the card for a moment before shifting to him as if signaling he was done and Ace motioned for him to put the card back in the pile. Gathering it all in one stack, Ace proceeded to shuffle once more as if in a trance, the easy sounds of cards slotting into each other familiar and comforting. 

After his third and final shuffle, he made sure Floyd's eyes were on the cards when he straightened it and placed it back in front of him in a neat stack once more. "Now I believe the first card is the one you pulled?" Prompted, the mermaid flipped the first card in the stack over and his wonder quickly shifted to disappointment as the four of diamonds laid sadly, unwanted and wrong. 

"That's not it, Crab-kun!" Floyd yelled annoyed, and Ace placed a hand underneath his chin, mocking a thinking pose with the added furrowed brow expression for his act. 

"That's strange, I could have sworn-" As if a light bulb had turned on, the mischievous bartender snapped his fingers in a eureka moment, before taking a card from his back pocket, and placing it on the stack beside face-up.

An Ace of Spades. 

For a brief moment he had to swallow the lump in his throat, realizing what the card exactly was, and managed his usual smirk at the faked misplay. "Now, I believe this is your card." Judging from the wide eyed look and the clapping, he had been right. 

"Amazing! For a second, I thought you messed up." Ace simply shrugged as he gathered his cards again, feeling as if he'd done his due diligence based on the pleased expression on the eel's face. 

"I never mess up. I just like to add a little spice to keep things interesting." It was a bold declaration, and normally he expected a shove or an eye roll as his reaction, but Floyd simply hummed, as if unperturbed by such cocky demeanor. Picking up the ace of spades, he brushed a thumb over the print of the symbol on the center of the card and the familiar pangs of regret came rolling back like a gentle tide. It was silly, to be so sentimental over a requirement and a name, _a damn suit_ , but little things like these were the reminders he needed of what once was. It was painful, but at least these part few years weren't a lie.

"Hey Floyd-" 

Suddenly a ringtone cut Ace off. From the looks of how Floyd could have literally lit up the low lighting of the bar area with just his smile, it was coming from his phone, and he had an inkling on who it was with how fast he grabbed the device and answered. 

"My little goldfish~" Of course, Ace resigned. He drowned out the happy voice as he went about cleaning his station one final time before clocking out. It was closing in on the 3 am mark on the dot and he was tired from a night's worth of interactions and reminiscing. He was just ready to sink into his cold single bed back at his shoddy apartment and will the next day not to come. 

Alas, peace was a long forgotten concept when a familiar voice shouted his name.

_**"Ace!"** _

The urge to yell 'Yes, dorm head!' was hard to ignore. 

* * *

_"The hat suits you." Ace took a moment to register the compliment and turned to whoever gave it. Riddle stood not too far away in his dorm head regalia, scepter in a hand and ready. He was an imposing figure as always, regal to the point of illegal. His stature remained unfazed in the face of Ace's inner turmoil. It would be the first Unbirthday Party with the new first years, and as vice dorm head, a huge responsibility._

_Going back to the comment, a gloved hand reached up to slide fingers around the rim, the worn material smooth against his fingertips. "Better than Trey-senpai?" He asked cheekily in which Riddle responded with the slight roll of his eyes._

_"Rule 613 states that the previous dorm head or vice dorm head must bequeath an item of their choosing to the next in line." It felt like it was a habit to recite the Queen's rules, although Ace never knew if Riddle did it to inform some third party he couldn't see, or to simply boast his knowledge of rules and absolution. "But no, Trey wore it best of course."_

_It was hard to argue, the arguer aside (only a god could possibly hope to match wits with Riddle, let alone best him). Trey had an air of maturity he carried that Ace could only hope to mimic. They were big shoes to fill, and he would never admit it but despite boasting of how he was fit for the role, he was nervous. Still, he couldn't allow anyone in the dorm to see this weakness, let alone the dorm head himself._

_"Jests aside, I expect everything is in order?" Riddle asked to which Ace saluted with two fingers. A satisfied smile graced stern features looking over the tables and pastries with a keen eye, double and triple checking to make sure everything remained in order for the rest of the party._

_"Red roses, white tablecloth. Now, let's get this party started."_

_The day faded in a blur of music, reds and too much cake and tea. It was at least less chaotic than his first Unbirthday party. For one thing, he didn't have a magic collar looming around his neck like a death sentence. He made sure there weren't any Mont Blanc served either, the trauma a little too close to home than he cared to admit. Overblots were a thing of the past at this point, but having Yuu around as an honorary Heartslabyul student alongside Grim was a nice sight, an exception to the rule, he thinks with great satisfaction._

_Still, despite its success, Ace was tuckered out. Escaping into the maze for a breath of fresh air, he could bask a little in the quiet to gather himself for the rest of the party and closing. He had to make sure the flamingos were kept, the porcupines satisfied and the rest of the roses were as pretty as the Queen of Hearts on her throne as Riddle made his way back to the dorm. He he spotted even a single white in the sea of red, it was off with his head. Jobs he didn't care too much before as a brown-nosed first year, now more than ever, part of his responsibility with his newly acquired position._

_Ace almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed solidly on his shoulder to grab his attention._

_"Deuce?" Ace asked as he turned, rustic red eyes meeting sharp turquoise and he relaxed. Why he thought it was his fellow classmate, friend and... cough, boyfriend, he didn't know, but he was glad he was right._

_The second year continued to stare at him intently, not a word out of his mouth, and the newly appointed vice dorm head cocked a brow up in confusion._

_"Hey you-" A red box, designed with the card suits in a geometrical pattern over red lace was shoved into his face before he could finish his sentence. A juggle act commenced as Ace tried to keep the object from dropping at the rough way it was gifted._

_"What the h-"_

_"Congratulations!" Deuce yelled a little too loudly and stiffly. The soft signs of pink staining his cheeks as he nervously rubs his hands and looks anywhere but at him. A cute nervous habit that Ace loved to tease him for but his curiosity won over his need to poke fun. Looking at the object in his hand, he realized it was a deck of cards and now he was confused at both the sudden gift and the greeting. As if sensing this confusion, Deuce ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to compose a reply and himself._

_"It's uh, a gift for becoming the Vice Dorm Head. I know you wanted to be the Dorm Head instead but we both knew you were gonna lose that duel anyway and this is still really big... a-and I know how much you like showing off the card tricks you learned from your brother and I thought maybe your old deck was worn and I saw these at Sam's the other day and it made me think of you and I know it's lame but-"_

_"Deuce." Ace stopped the poor boy's ramblings lest his head explode from the blood rushing to his face. Said boy only has enough time to register his name being called before a gloved hand presses itself against a flushed cheek, tilting it to face the owner of said limb, before soft lips quickly descended on unguarded ones in a chaste and simple kiss._

_"It's perfect, thank you."_

_Quietly, the two enjoyed each other's company in silence, a single moment captured in time until the chaos of their daily lives tugged them back into the hustle and bustle of it all. Ace could never admit it aloud, but all his sudden worries and exhaustion faded away whenever Deuce was around, and the smallest of wishes his heart whispered was the hope it would last forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware as Vice Dorm Head in Heartslabyul you aren't required to wear a hat and that Trey only likes hats. Did Ace get one anyway? Yes. Was it because I wanted Ace to have a hat too? Also Yes. I also must confess I rewrote the flashback to accommodate the lateness and the celebration of my boy's birthday, and honestly I need Riddle to bond more with his dorm mates. Disney, please.
> 
> I also apologize for the very late update. Writing Floyd was more anxiety inducing than I anticipated, but I finally got this out and I feel like I could have done better but I'll learn. Thanks for reaching the bottom of this fic. and as always I hope you have a great day or night!


End file.
